Love, Lust and Music Notes
by Setsuna Revolution
Summary: Miku has been having an exhausting time with the pressures of her new-found popularity and Rin helps her relax on one special day. Also, can a drunken Haku be the answer to Neru's jealousy issues or just a bad mistake? MikuxRin HakuxNeru, hints of others.
1. Happy Home!

***Setsuna again. I wanted to do something different yet again. I can't ever seem to stick to my main stories. Me and my sister, as big Vocaloid fans, decided to think up a story. My favorite couple is Miku x Rin, and her favorite is Neru x Haku. Thus, my mind wrapped itself around this little idea. Miku and Rin are the main couple, but the second chapter- which is more of a sidestory- is dedicated to Neru and Haku. I encourage you all to read the whole story, because I'm trying something new...A mature rating o_O. Also, the first chapter (MikuxRin) is a very much loving relationship. As for the second chapter (HakuxNeru) there seems to be a misunderstanding that leads to some...well things. **

**So accordingly, the title tells of three things focused on within this story (thanks to my sister for the title). Subtitles (lol) are **_**Happy Home**_** for the first chapter and **_**Neru's Nefarious Night**_** for the second chapter. Well, I hope you guys read this. So without further ado...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Vocaloid related, except three wall scrolls, the MikuMikuDance program, and a Hachune Miku keychain and phone strap and a soon-to-be costume. **

**Summary: Miku has been having an exhausting time with the pressures of her new-found popularity and Rin helps her relax on one special day. Also, can a drunken Haku be the answer to Neru's jealousy issues or just a bad mistake?**

**Pairings: Miku/Rin for this chapter.**

**Love, Lust and Music Notes**

_Hatsune Miku and Rin Kagamine_

**by: Setsuna Revolution**

**Chapter 1: Happy Home!**

"I'm home," the aquamarine-haired idol annouced, as she entered the door to her shared house. It was late afternoon on a chilly winter day, when her chauffer dropped her off at her cozy, two-story home. As she unlocked the door, she thought how wonderful it was to finally be at home after such a stressful week.

She had just finished another long, tedious recording session with her new employers. The same employers, who were so overly impressed with her unprecedented singing ability, that they immediately requested more of her right away. Hatsune Miku was very busy with many new things. So many things were being pushed on her at once, that she hardly felt that she didn't have time to even breath. New movie roles, new voice acting roles. She even had a new CD that she was recording.

All the new things still unexperienced, had left her a very busy girl. It was all work because so much was demanded of her, the up and coming new star, so having the chance to come home and relax and be with her makeshift family seemed to be a rare luxury, but one she anticipated all the more.

_'No answer,'_ Miku sadly thought to herself, as she entered the threshold and took off her long boots by the doorway. _'I wonder if they've all gone out. And here I was hoping to at least spend some time with all of them. On days like this, you expect your family to be here.'_

She was a little saddened by the fact that nobody appeared to be at home. She absolutely demanded to her manager that she get this particular day off since they wouldn't allow her to have the holidays free. She didn't tell anyone she would be coming home though, and it seemed they might have gone out to celebrate without her.

Miku contemplated on just what exactly to do with her free time. The lack of noise around her was quite unsettling. She loosened her tie and removed her armbands in an attempt to make herself more comfortable, when suddenly, the gentle sound of singing and strokes of the keyboard snapped her out of her reverie.

_**Scattering twilight. Redness of the sun, red-swelled as after a cry. As if melting away gradually...**_

Someone was at home after all and Miku only knew of one person who could sing as lovely as the voice that was making itself known to her. Miku quickly followed the reverberating melody through the living area, then onwards to the bedrooms. She came to a halt when she reached the room of fellow singers and roomates, Rin and Len Kagamine.

Miku observed that their room was still brightly decorated even with the lights dimly lit. There were many electronic devices and singing equipment cluttered about, although Rin's side of the room was significantly much cleaner. Miku expected to see the twins, but when she ventured futher in, she dicovered that there was only Rin.

The young, blonde-haired vocalist was carefully seated over her keyboard, expertly alternating the keys to fit the melody. The teenager was dressed in her usual -a sleeveless white shirt and black shorts. Her hair was let loose of its typical berett bindings and her trademark bow and headset were placed carefully to the side. Miku watched diligently, like a predator, as Rin sang a few chords, then stopped to jot down changes on her sheet music.

"Now, all together!" Rin exclaimed, as she once again took to the keyboard, still blissfully unaware of the watching eyes. She started from the beginning of her song. Miku smiled, as she sneaked further in. Rin was really working hard on this song.

_**Hardly, I breath. End of the world start in my life....**_

Rin took a deep breath. As she started to sing the chorus, she was shocked to hear that another voice had joined hers in harmony. She turned her head to reveal and confirm that it was Miku singing her song with her. Their two voices worked in sync to finish out the song. All the while, Miku's eyes never left Rin. She had never heard the song before, but somehow, singing it seemed all too natural.

Their differently pitched voices worked flawlessly in perfect harmony. Ending their final chord, Rin flashed Miku a brilliant smile.

"That was pretty, Rin-chan," Miku smiled, as she took a seat next to the younger girl. "Is it a new song? I don't recall ever hearing it before."

"Yes," Rin blushed, "It's something I've been working on for a few days. It's important that I finish it by today, though. It's my deadline." Rin threaded her arm through Miku's own arm, as she rested her head against the older girl's shoulder, reveling in the comfort her companion provided. Miku smiled at Rin's hard work and dedication. She rested her head atop the blonde's, laying a gentle kiss on her brow. "It's Len's birthday present."

"Is that so?" Miku chuckled, as she played mindlessly with the younger girl's fingers in her own. "And just where is your dear brother, anyway? There was nobody here when I came in."

"Oh, he and Katio nii-san were being so rowdy earlier, I just couldn't seem to concentrate," Rin replied, with a roll of her eyes, "I hate to admit it, but I might have been a little frustrated as of late, and I took it out on them without realizing." Miku nodded in understandment.

"Len came to apologize, but Kaito nii-san drug him off to get ice cream instead. I'm grateful for the space, but I feel like an awful sister. I shouldn't have yelled at him, he looked so hurt," Rin added, as she rubbed her newly stinging eyes. She remembered the events that had passed not too long ago. She felt determined to apologize when they returned and hoped Len would forgive her. He would, right? After all she made him a beautiful new song and she wanted desperately to share it with him. Miku retracted her bare arm and carefully placed it around Rin's shoulders, pulling her closer.

"He'll forgive you, so don't worry so much," Miku said, as she gently stroked her fingers through blonde hair, cradling Rin against her as the younger girl sobbed quietly into Miku's shirt. After a few minutes, Rin had calmed down enough with the help of the older girl's soft embrace. "Mind if I ask, why _my_ Rin-chan was so frustrated in the first place?"

"It's silly," Rin sniffled, letting out a small smirk. She released her firm grip around the taller girl's waist and stood slowly in front of the aquamarine haired girl, inevitably avoiding the question all together. Something, much akin to a lightening storm had errupted deep within her. She had always loved it when Miku called her Rin-chan, but her name, accompanied by the slight possessiveness in front of it however, churned a new emotion within the younger girl. Suddenly, she wanted to do things to the older girl that she only dreamt of.

How long had it been since they had seen each other last? Rin couldn't remember. A couple of days, a couple of weeks, maybe more than that. Time flew to fast for Rin to grasp on. She _had_ mentioned she missed Miku terribly. Miku, currently oblivious to the inner workings of the blonde's now raging mind, sat silently observing the girl from her seated position. Miku took advantage of this rare occasion and snaked her arms around Rin's waist, bringing her closer.

Rin snapped out of her reverie, just in time for Miku to plant a small kiss on her bare stomach, igniting the raging fire even more. Rin shook her head furiously as certain images invaded the sanctity of her mind. These were indecent thoughts.

They'd never done anything to consumate a serious relationship, had they? They slept in the same bed constantly. It became habitual, after the many nightmares Rin had when her and her brother first moved into the house. Miku always let Rin curl up with her, like a mother would a young child. Even though Miku was only two years older than her, she had always shown her a sort of motherly attention, but things changed as they grew older. Feelings developed soon, even though they weren't rightfully acknowledged.

She was young, but not too young what love was. But there were different kinds, she loved her brother, she loved her makeshift family, she knew she always loved Miku, but there was something more there. It was an aching in her heart and Rin knew there was no chance of it being symptoms of a heart attack, she was much to young for that.

Even though Kaito and Meiko set up a room for both Len and Rin to share, so neither would get lonely, Rin still traveled the short distance down the hallway to Miku's bed. Miku once asked why Rin didn't just snuggle up next her brother, not that she had been complaining. Rin said simply stated that Len talked too much in his sleep, and there was no possible way she could rest peacefully with all that racket. Rin smiled at the thought, oh, how she missed those days.

"Rin-chan?" Miku asked worriedly. Had she done something wrong, Rin was far too quiet?

Rin smiled sweetly at the girl once more before she grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. A bouncing Rin led the now confused Miku down the short distance to the familiar green tainted room. Rin opened the door carefully and led the duo inside. After barely closing the door to the mostly darkened room, she turned to face the hardly visible Miku. "Miku-chan, let's do what we used to do. Remember, whenever I used to have scary dreams, you'd let me come and sleep with you."

Miku chuckled, as she sat carefully on the end of her bed, Rin following soon after, claiming a place close to the older girl. "If I recall correctly, it wasn't just when you had bad dreams, Rin-chan," Miku started, "You also came running at the first sign of bad weather, too. Oh, and then there was whenever you weren't sleepy, and that brief period of time when Len-kun talked in sleep. Now that I think about it, you stayed in my room more than your own." Rin remained silent with a sour look on her face as Miku broke into a laughing fit, clenching her sides in pain.

"Stop teasing me, already," Rin pouted, as she pinched Miku's arm slightly, "And what's so funny anyway?"

"Ow, alright, I give," Miku winced, "but your face is too precious when your angry." Rin crossed her arms as she looked away, seemingly giving Miku the cold shoulder. After minutes of silence, Rin mumbled something under her breath. It was quite embarrassing, she hoped the older girl really didn't hear what she said.

"Did you say something, Rin-chan?" the aquamarine-haired girl asked with concern. She placed a cool hand on the younger girl's shoulder. Rin shivered, unsure of if it was being cold or from Miku's touch. Rin took in another deep breath.

"I just felt safe when I slept with you," Rin whispered, "You've been so busy lately that I just thought that we could just lay around like we used to, you know."

"Is that all?" Miku chuckled, "Such a childish request, Rin-chan, all you had to do was ask." She wrapped her arms tightly around Rin's shoulders and pulled them both into a comfortable embrace on the unmade silk sheets. That's when Miku noticed that the sheets as well as the bedspread were pulled back all the way. She hadn't been home for over two weeks and she specifically remebered the morning she left, she _had _made her bed and Rin helped her. _'Aha, so she's been staying in here anyway,'_ Miku thought. She placed her face in the crook of the younger girl's warm neck, breathing in the sweet scent.

"Sorry for being away for a while," Miku smiled into soft skin at the nape of Rin's neck, "It certainly wasn't my intention to be so far away from _my_ little cuddly _friend_." She hoped Rin heard the effects of the emphasised words clearly because she was breathing awfully fast and trembling slightly.

"Say Rin-chan, do you want your present now or shoud I make you wait?" Miku added teasingly. And just like that, after a few seconds of those words being uttered and she was flipped on her back, a petite ball of adrenaline and playful anger holding her down at the waist, her smaller hand pinning the aquamairne-haired girl's hands above her head firmly.

This feeling had been building up in Rin for a while. Well, both of the feelings-mild irritation and arousal. She had started to notice a running gag in the house developed when Len stole her favorite candy before she could eat it and then childishly berrated him while he denied it smugly. They had been forced apart and given a little 'talking to' by Kaito. It was pretty uneventful and ended just as it always did: Kaito favored Len and therefore Rin was the wrong one and it was _her_ fault that her brother ate _her_ candy.

It wasn't just any candy either, it was special candy just for her that Miku had gotten her overseas, you can't just get more of it convenietly. Kaito had called her childish for blaming her brother with no proof, all the while Len was sticking out his tongue at her, mocking her. Miku seemed to be the only one in the house that believed her, but that didn't mean she wouldn't tease her over every child-like thing she did.

Frankly, Rin was getting tired of it, she was fifteen now, practically an adult. She would focus on showing everyone else her mature side later, but for now she had to shut Miku up. She was no kid anymore. So, true to her word, she had captured an unspeakable Miku in her grasp. Miku was baffled to say the least. She squirmed lightly underneath the blonde.

Rin leaned in really close, mere inches from the taller girl's blushing face. Her hands played lightly down Miku's sides, she felt rather than saw the shiver of the older girl lying underneath. At this point, Rin had many options, as she liked to think of them, layed out before her. Running each idea through her mind carefully, all the while watching Miku open and close her mouth, as if to say something, but she could never really utter anything understandable, Rin decided an her stratedgy.

It was perfect, it was full-proof, it was the one best counterattacks for childhood ambiguity. And so she went for it....

Miku's eyes went wide with surprise and Rin smirked evily. The blonde wickedly wriggled her hands quickly up and down Miku's sides and abdomen. She wasn't sure if she was ticklish, never having tried it before, but after a couple of seconds into the experiment, Rin had Miku flailing and giggling, thrashing around and laughing, begging the younger girl to stop.

Rin wouldn't stop however, she relentlessly attacked the girl's sides with fevered determination, until finally ceasing when Miku was gasping for air. Amidst the whole ordeal, Miku had jerked them towards the edge of the messy bed and somehow managed to change their positions. As of the moment, Miku was straddling Rin's waist as they both breathed in much-needed oxygen.

"Rin...chan, what..the heck...was th-," Miku started, slowly breathing in air through her mouth. She stopped her words when she opened her eyes, which had been clenched tightly shut during the attack. If her breath hadn't already been scarce, she would have lost it all over again at the sight underneath her.

Rin was slowly, but not as painfully, gasping for air. Her beautifully lashed eyes were slightly cracked, her hair was a touseled mess, her white tanktop was haphazardly adjusted at an eyecatching angle with full view of the girl's slim stomach and the bottom of her white bra. Miku felt something akin to a chill sneak all the way down from her head to her feet, finally coming to rest right below her stomach.

_'Breath-taking,' _Miku thought. The only tangible way of describing her sudden yearning. Had Rin always had this effect? The answer was yes. Miku always chalked up to nerves and being a somewhat awkward teenager, but now she had no excuse. She wanted Rin, had always wanted her, but somehow a harmless tickle fight led to curious predicament, should Miku act on these feelings threatening to burst from her very existence or simply hide them for fear of scaring the blonde?

"So, there..." Rin gasped, opening her eyes fully at the flabbergasted girl above her. "I'm not such a child anymore, am I?"

"No," Miku whispered quietly, "No, you're definitely not." Miku edged closer, her eyes darting between the other girl's deep blue eyes and her rosy lips. She thought to say something witty, something that would undoubtably irritate Rin and further provoke her restrained childish antics, but all she could do was draw closer.

Rin suddenly became aware of their respective positions. She braved a glance at Miku. A deep, soul-searching gaze into her equally as blue eyes. Eyes that were gleaming impossibly bright even in the dull light. There was something knowing, caring, and slightly dangerous about Miku's mood. Something predatory, yet caring and kind. Rin suddenly wanted much more, rather she wanted to feel much much more.

In a flurry a heated passion, the two teens simultaneously bridged the gap between them. Their noses bumped slightly before their lips met in an eager kiss. One. Two. Three...she soon lost count so Rin let her desires reign control over all. She threaded her slender fingers through aquamairne hair and undid both of Miku's already messed up twin ponytails, spilling her long hair like a blanket around them.

Then Rin once again tightly bundled aquamarine hair in one fist, the other hand traveling in a downwards path, now brushing the older girl's collarbone, Miku chose that moment to deepen the kiss. She leaned back in carefully, Rin hadn't pushed her away, yet, so surely she could relax now.

Rin felt a wet tongue sliding against her bottom lip and generously opened her mouth. Their tongues met in a frenzied meeting. The kiss soon became more deep and passionate, and Miku tasted the sweet and the sour of oranges, Rin's favorite fruit. She moaned into the younger girl's open mouth, and Rin delved in deeper.

Miku, slightly dizzy from the shear amount of adrenaline rushing through her, broke the kiss first. They leaned their foreheads against each other's while they caught their breath. It was certaintly one hell of a first kiss. Rin saw fireworks, Miku saw stars, they both felt a rush of energy and passion that Miku later commented on as being way better than achieving top ten on the music charts.

"That..was.." Miku commented breathlessly. She really couldn't think of the word, actually she really couldn't think much of anything, thoughts of Rin were obscuring every tangible sense. Sight, sounds, and smells were of the younger Vocaloid.

"...amazing," Rin smirked, finishing the uncompleted sentence. Miku nodded and finally having caught their breath, the two shared a hearty laugh.

"Miku," Rin started, referring to the girl in a more intimate manner, "Could I...would you mind...um..."

"No!" Miku answered, a little too quickly for her own taste, hastily covering up her outburst, "No, Rin, do whatever you want, after all, you are the birthday girl." Rin looked confused at first, then she just felt plain silly, how could she have possibly have forgotten today was her birthday, also. She had been too preoccupied with Len's present and not to mention the handful of Miku she was holding.

Rin face felt hot as she realised where her hand had ended up, currently resting atop Miku's shirt-covered breast. She didn't even remember moving it there, but she didn't regret it either way. Miku cupped the blushing blonde's cheek gently.

"Go ahead," Miku whispered before placing her lips upon the other girl's a gentle kiss. The yearning feeling returned ten-fold in the pit of Rin's stomach and when Miku bit down feverly on her bottom lip, in turn, Rin's hand squeezed the older girl's chest. Miku arced her back and let out a small moan, slightly stifled by their connected mouths.

"Rin..." Miku gasped, placing her hand firmly atop the hand caressing her breast. "Will...you.."

Rin, needing no further encouragement than Miku's breathless words, slowly unbuttoned the front of Miku's shirt, carelessly tossing both it and the her green-blue tie to the floor. Rin nervously unhooked Miku's trademark blue and white striped bra, letting it fall into the growing clothes pile. She took a second to admire the girl's beauty.

Miku turned her head in slight embarrassment. This was the first time she was showing her body to anyone. Miku averted her eyes to her new lover's smiling face. One meaningful and heartfilled smile gave Miku all the courage she needed. She wrapped her arms around Rin's neck and crashed their lips together again. Not giving the younger girl time to properly kiss her back, Miku moved her kisses from the girl's inviting lips to her jawline, then she gingerly moved down her neck, placing small kisses and bites everywhere she could, not caring what kind of mark she left over her rapidly beating pulse point.

"Rin...please..." Miku huskily whispered on the blonde's ear. Rin gently changed their positions and flipped Miku on her back, straddling her pale leg and carefully placing her own leg between Miku's. She could feel the heat radiating from the area where her thigh was located, currently positioned against a pair of matching blue and white striped underwear. Rin was sure Miku could probably feel her, as well. It felt like her whole body was on fire being tossed into an even stronger torching heat.

Her lips found the hallow area on Miku's neck, gently nipping at her sensitive skin, knowing full well she had left a mark. Rin worked a trail from the girl's neck down past her collarbone and to the right side of her modest chest. Rin offered a small kiss to the awaiting bud before taking it into her hot mouth. Miku moaned in pleasure as her back arched and she buried her hands deep into blonde locks. She gently suckled at the rosy peak, her other hand adding to the delicious torture by thoroughly kneading and pinching her left breast, making Miku buck against her thigh.

Finishing her teasing exploration, Miku's previous words were now replaced with wanton moans and Rin was moving lower still...

She led a trail of kisses down her lean stomach, dipping her tongue lightly into her bellybutton. Rin stopped at the top of Miku's skirt, she tore her eyes away from the entracing black fabric to her partners aqua orbs. Disheveled was an understatement, Miku was uncharacteristically sloven, yet all the more gorgeous at the same time. Her unclothed chest rapidly falling and raising, her tossled hair, and her half-lidded eyes focused on her lover with overwhelmingly lusty gaze struck Rin first and in her moment of admiration, Miku got impatient.

She made to move, to continue what they started, to have Rin feel the same pleasure as herself, but when she attempted Rin held her still against the soft bed. Miku let out a frustrated and discouraged groan to which Rin replied with her signature smirk.

"Impatient much?" Rin teasingly asked, moving upwards to kiss Miku's temple lovingly, "Remember, it is my birthday, I'm going to fully enjoy this part of my gift." Miku let up on her resisting, after all, Rin had a convincing streak that Miku could never win against. Rin traveled south once again, placing small, airy kisses over every mark left from her previous actions.

Her steady hand found its way under Miku's black skirt. Rin delicately massaged the smooth skin of the girl's thigh, gently prodding her legs further apart. She rubbed her hand closer to her burning core. Miku gasped once again when Rin's fingers meticulously stroked her center through her blue and white striped panties.

Upon feeling how wet the older girl had already become, Rin threw any last minute cautions to the wind and let her instincts reign supreme. She slipped her hands in the waistband of the girl's skirt and slid it down her lucious legs, leaving Miku in only her underwear. Rin tossed the garment aside, before returning to her awaiting destination. She licked her lips before she attached them to Miku's core and deliberately sucking her center throught the fabric.

"Ah..R-rin," Miku moaned, as her back arched higher than before, her hips jutting foward, giving Rin better access. Miku squirmed in pleasure under Rin's watchful eyes. With much reluctance, Miku convinced the younger girl away before losing all control. She claimed her lips in a passionate and sure kiss. Miku gripped Rin's shirt and pulled it up her tight stomach and over her head. She cupped her smaller breasts, hurredly unsnapping her bra and throwing it to the floor, breaking their kiss for a brief moment.

Cupping and kneading her partner's breasts once again, the aquamarine-haired girl admired the figure of the older Kagamine twin above her. Her hands migrated downwards until she reached the top of the shorter girl's black shorts. Miku, not satisfied with the already limited amount of space between the two of them, looped her finger through the short's belt loops and yanked the girl's hips to her own.

Rin let out a enravishing moan as the their hips met, Miku added to the delightful noises as their hips met again. Rin thanked her lucky stars that no one was at home, or at least, not that she remembered, for the the sounds emitting from Miku's room were far from innocent.

Having enough of the dreadful articles of clothing, preventing Miku from her destination, she hurredly unsnapped the button to Rin's shorts and slid them from her petite frame, noticing right away that the blonde was most definitely not wearing any under garments. Rin blushed under the older girl's skin heating gaze before returning the sentiment and ridding Miku of her last remaining articles.

And now they stopped, almost transfixed by the sight of each other's naked form. Rin thought the words, taking all of Miku in before saying it once more, this time aloud.

"Beautiful."

The girls shared a brief but powerful kiss, glimpses of flesh touching as they started to press themselves closer together. Their postions switched again, Miku on top once again, gently nibbling at the younger girl's neck, leading a trail to her ear. Miku's other hand traveled carefully down to rest between Rin's trembling legs.

"Happy Birthday, Rin," Miku whispered in her ear, slowly inserting one digit. She added another finger and pumped in and out of the younger girl. Pushing past all barriers, Rin writhed in pleasure. Her thumb skillfully rubbing the girl's bundle of nerves every few thrusts. Rin gripped steadily around the older girl's shoulders. Miku worked melodically to bring the girl the edge and back, the girl's wanton screams of delight adding fuel to the fire, making her climax fast and mindblowing.

"Ah, Miku!" Rin quietly screamed. Miku pulled out of the younger girl carefully, hugging the younger girl close to her as she rode out the remaining contractions. She pushed her damp bangs from her eyes and gave the blonde a chaste kiss on the forehead. Miku stroked the girl's hair and face gently until her breathing returned to normal.

"My turn," Rin said, attrempting to make her move only to release a small yawn. Miku giggled, as she pulled the forgotten blanket around them.

"No can do, Rin-chan," Miku said, safely tucking both of them in and pulling Rin close to her. "Besides, it's way past your bedtime." Rin huffed and crossed her arms. It seems she could not live down the childlike qualities that were so redeeming, yet annoying at the same time. She gave her girlfriend a mean look, and then proceeded to feign being angry as she slipped out of Miku's arms and turned around.

"Rin-chan?" Miku asked, receiving no answer. She stared at the back of the blonde's dishoveled locks. Rin turned her head back to the pleading girl. She knew she should just turn around and cuddle with her girlfriend but she opted instead to tease her more. She stuck out her tongue to the aqua-marine haired girl and turned around once more, laughing silently.

"Rinnn," Miku pleaded. That's what she got for egging it on. Even so, it was good to be home.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Unbeknownst to the two girls, a lone figure stood in the now quiet darkness of the hallway. She was visibly distraught. How could he do this her? He chose Miku of all people. What redeeming qualities did she have? He had to have known how much she cared about him, right?

_'Well, that doesn't count for much apparently,'_ the mysterious figure thought, rolling her eyes. A high-pitched beep emitted from the yellow cell phone strapped to her leg. She chose to ignore it. She was definitely in no mood to talk. She continued on her way down the dimly lit hallway to her new destination without a clue as to what was awaiting her...

**To Be Continued..**

**A/N: Well, I should probably explain some things. This story took me two months to perfect, thus it is my baby. Inspirations include: not wanting to get beaten by my sister, all Vocaloid pictures (hentai included) of Rin and Miku, Doki Doki Yuri Gakuen, etc..**

**They all live in this house together because in the Hatsune Mix! manga there is a story where they all live together as a family and...let's face it-it's kinda convenient. Also, Rin being scared of storms and Neru's crush on Len derives from the Chibi Miku strips on Danbooru. Read them, they're cute!**

**And there will be sequals to this story. Not starring Rin and Miku, but ? x Neru (I wouldn't leave you hanging) and quite possibly a Kaito x Len if you guys like this story enough for me to give those two a go. Obviously by now, you know who the lone figure in the hallway is, confused yet? Well, it becomes clear in the next chapter, which will also be M.**

**The setting is winter, Len and Rin's birthday, which I presumed was December 27th since that was their release date (See Chibi Miku on Danbooru). In this story, Rin and Len are turning fifteen. Which puts Miku at seventeen, Neru at eighteen, Haku at twenty-sixish (presumably), and Kaito at twenty-one-give or take. **

**Nii-san refers to older brother. I used -chan and -kun to kinda add a feeling of closeness between our Vocaloids. **

**If you were wondering, Kaito and Len are off eating ice cream......well....they could be sharing an ice cream. ; )**

**The song was of course Meltdown-it's a present for Len. I hope she finished in time....and I think tickling makes good foreplay, lol. Technically, this was my first mature fic so I hope ya'll enjoyed. Let me know....til next chapter.**


	2. Neru's Nefarious Night

***Setsuna again, so I know I have an unbelievable amount of apologizing to do. I'm very sorry for not updating sooner....Forgive me.**

**This is the second chapter of Love, Lust, and Music Notes called **_**Neru's Nefarious Night**_**. I love alliteration. If you're here, you read the first chapter, right? Well if you haven't-go read it, too. Before we begin, just to be clear-Neru fans...I actually really like Neru, but this chapter won't be so good to her.**

**This time it's Neru x Haku, picking up exactly where the last chapter left off. As stated previously, the first chapter was meant to be love, fluffy, and caring. This chapter, however, is quite the opposite. I have to admit this couple made me excited to write the whole story in the first place.**

**Accordingly, lots of warnings need to be made for the second chapter: There is one-sided love (in the case of Neru and Len), drunken Haku (a danger to everyone, lol), sex, alcohol, anger, misunderstandings. You name it. **

**Rating: M for sexual activity.**

**Pairing: HakuxNeru and one-sided NeruxLen...hint of others.**

**Love, Lust, and Music Notes**

_Haku Yowane and Neru Akita_

**By: Setsuna Revolution**

**Chapter 2: Neru's Nefarious Night**

It was early morning when Neru woke for what she wrongly assumed to be a wonderful and eventful day. Normally, she rolled out of bed at around noon or later, and even that was an early start, but today was different.

She awoke around nine, slightly reluctant; albeit, very excited thanks to Miku, who had set her and a fellow housemate up with an appointment with a professional recording studio she had once worked with in the beginning of her career. Neru felt this just might be her big break, she was well on her to becoming a success, and it didn't matter to her that someone else was sharing her time with the producers.

It also helped to get out of the house early. Meiko was bringing a new member into the household and Neru couldn't be bothered to act cheery while they invited another person, a younger girl, around sixteen, from what they told her, into their already growing household.

The young blonde had been having problems with finding a legitimate producer who would listen to her songs and maybe sign her on to a label. All she wanted to do was sing, but as many before had said, she just didn't have that 'voice' that they found appealing. She recalled her last meeting with a label, they had harshly stated, "You were okay, but you were no Hatsune Miku."

The one thing she hated more than a dead cell phone battery; being compared to Hatsune Miku. She was everyone's idol, but to Neru, she just wasn't so great. What did the music people, or fans for that matter, really know. It shouldn't matter how well you sing, but how much you love doing it, and Neru loved singing and in her mind she vainly thought of herself as the best singer the world could offer. Even if her own train of thought was wrong, she did know this: there were always people who were worse...a few people came to mind, actually.

After fixing her hair in a tight side ponytail and adjusting her tousled bangs back in place, Neru headed down the hallway to retrieve the other member of her duo. It was going to be a good day, she determined. She was going to actually get work and change her life for the better. No more would she be moping about the house wishing for someone else to give her that break, she was going to take charge of her destiny.

She counted the closed doorways while passing. After the number one princess of the world's room, to which Neru stuck out her tongue at, there was Kaito's, then Meiko's room. She stopped in front of the third white door. Normally there would be nothing at all interesting about this plain, old door, but to Neru, it led to the room her dreamy, handsome, and above all her biggest crush ever…oh yeah, and his twin sister.

Neru frowned, if only she could share that room with her beloved Len. She placed her hand on the closed door in deep knew she loved the younger boy the moment they met eyes, she prayed one day to work up the courage to speak more than two sentences to him, even tell him how she felt. She exhaled a long breath, if all went well, that day would be today; but, that was enough, she had to get back on track.

With one last hopeful glance, she continued down the hallway. She really didn't want to see if the other girl was ready. What did it really matter if she was, but she couldn't just leave without checking. She tried; her conscience got to her though. Miku had promised the audition at the label, but that was only if she took the depressing Haku, as well. Why did Miku always have to be so fair-another thing to be hated about her.

When Neru reached the door, it stood wide open. _'How convenient,'_she thought. She poked her head in the pitch black room and looked around…nothing, just a bunch of empty alcohol bottles and other assorted mess. Neru rolled her eyes. The girl seriously could not put down the bottle for two seconds. She shrugged; it wasn't really her business.

Well she most certainly wasn't going to be bothered to go in there and drag Haku out, especially if she was already intoxicated. If she wasn't up already, then so be it, it was her loss. Neru would go it alone, to which she wasn't objecting. She retracted her steps and headed to her new destination with no one to hold her back. What luck.

She opened the front door slightly, only to have the rough, biting, winter wind hit her full force. She looked at her outfit; a sleeveless shirt wasn't going to cut it. She retreated back to the warmth of the house and back to the messy room in search of her coat. After several frustrating minutes of searching, she still came up empty-handed, the room was an even bigger mess than before, with no floor in sight. Her phone buzzed at her side, it was her alarm, she had to leave now or she would miss her chance.

"Forget the coat," she said aloud to no one in particular, making her way back to the front door. "Maybe if I run fast enough, it won't bother me." She opened the door once again to the near gale force winds. "Wonderful," she added sarcastically, as she pulled the door shut and disappeared into cold, desolate streets.

**xXxXxXxXx**

After at least twenty minutes of on and off running and walking, Neru was positive she had reached her destination. She welcomed the tall, steel building, after all she was freezing and they most likely had the heat on inside. She stood on the stoop looking out as far as she could through the blanket of thick snowflakes.

Neru, since Haku didn't show, decided it was best to do the right thing and continue on with the audition without her. Yes, that seemed as logical a choice as ever. So what if she might get sick later from all the running in the cold and not being properly dressed, she was here at the big time and absolutely nothing was going to hold her back. No Haku, no more Miku being better than her, maybe today was the day she could confess to Len, the day couldn't be more perfect.

She reached the front steps. She thought it somewhat odd that it looked so dark, probably just her imagination, though.

She reached for the cool silver handle. This was it; she was going to be a star; as good as Miku. No, better than Miku could ever hope to be, she'd have fans galore and she would be ultimately rich, she could have anything she wanted, her and Len would start their lives and…

"Locked!" Neru exclaimed, after yanking twice on the door. She, once again, tried opening the door. No use, it wasn't budging. Usually most places in their city were open by six, it didn't make sense? She pressed her face to the glass to look inside. She could barely make out the sign inside, but the words "law" and "firm" did stick out like a sore thumb.

Neru pulled out her phone in a flash; she had to have had the wrong address. She had saved the address in her phone when Miku told it to her. It read 102 B.R.S. Avenue, as did the metal numbers attached to the building itself. But, how could that be, it was supposed to be a recording studio.

She ran to the buildings next to it. All of their addresses became progressively higher. This had to be the building. She stood there baffled; no longer could she feel the wind hitting her like needles; it was a more numbing sensation.

Out of her peripheral, she noticed a man, heavy-set and ugly, walking up to the building with keys. He shot her a curious glance. His demeanor spoke words of how important he was. He was most likely a hot-shot in the company.

"Excuse me, Miss, can I help you with something?" he rudely asked. Neru stared at the concrete ground a little longer before having the decency to ask the man the question she had been wondering the whole time.

"I don't suppose this is a record label anymore, is it?" Neru sadly asked. The man gave her a strange look at first, and then seemed to spawn an epiphany.

"You must have the wrong place," he replied, "This place has been a law firm for as long as I've been here, which would put it around two years or so." And in an instant, he was gone, leaving a very dumbfounded Neru behind to run his echoing words slowly through her pounding head.

"Not fair, "the blonde said aloud. Thinking back on it now, she recalled Miku saying something about how she changed to a bigger label once she became famous, which would put it around two years. It stood to reason, that maybe she wasn't aware that the once recording place had been done away with, now becoming a breeding ground for stuffy lawyers.

Neru turned to walk away, not even so much as shivering when a particularly strong wind blew against her bare arms. All that waiting gone to waste, all the excitement, the anticipation of finally having a chance to possibly to make it in the music business just shot down instantly.

**xXxXxXxXx**

She awoke with a start, gripping tightly at the bunched and damp fabric of her shirt. What a terrible nightmare she had, her heart was still pounding. She took deep breathes in and out, attempting to regain control. She calmed long enough to crack her eyes open slightly and take a look around.

Feelings of nausea hit her immediately upon opening her eyes, completing the still faint feeling that her heart would burst any minute. To complete the feelings, she was almost positive she was hung-over. The dizzy feeling was prominent, as was the feeling of her all night drinking binge threatening to rise from her very bowels.

The fair-haired girl made an honest attempt to rise from her position; the very same place where she fell down asleep and happily drunk. Her arms were slightly sticky, most likely from spilt alcohol mixed with sweat from her horrendous nightmare. She smelt like a brewery and probably consumed more than what was in one.

How could she let this happen again? She had gotten so excited when her housemate, Neru, had asked her to come with her in the morning so they could meet with a producer and hopefully get a deal. After getting the invite, Haku went immediately to find her only confidant in the house.

Meiko was like everyone's big sister. She gladly accepted Haku, along with many others that now lived there, in their time of need and welcomed them with open arms to her growing house.

Not long after that, Haku met her second house mate, a loner type girl with long blonde hair. Haku was instantly flushed, she really liked this girl, whom she found out later was called Neru, who had moved in not long before her.

She didn't speak much, just fiddled with her phone and kept to herself, and Haku felt too shy to ask her much anyway, so when her crush invited her to go with her to town, she couldn't resist the concept of spending at least a little bit of the day with her. But much like other events, Haku had screwed up, yet again. No thanks to her only addiction-alcohol.

Upon telling her older, well technically younger sister, Meiko of the good news, Meiko suggested right away that they celebrate. A few glasses of sake and cheap beer later, Haku felt she should probably stop. She wanted to be well-rested, and not drunk, for hers and Neru's big day.

"One more won't hurt," Meiko would say when Haku insisted that the previous sip was her last. She agreed and sips turned to drinking a full bottle which escalated to more than one and before she knew it, Haku was flat out drunk.

She slowly turned her head to the left. She determined that she was lying on a leather couch due to the texture. It also helped explain why it was so hard to move, she was sticking to the material after sweating a good bit. There was only one room in the house that she knew of that held a leather couch-the sound room, as Meiko liked to call it.

The sound room was one of Meiko's must have choices for the house. It resembled most recording studio rooms. It had a couch and many chairs and a table with loads of switches and a glass wall dividing the room. Behind this wall were several microphones, instruments, and recording devices alike. It was supposed to be for the people in the house that wanted a place to go and sing and not bother other roommates, because the walls were virtually soundproof.

For now, all it represented was Haku's failure. She glanced out a nearby window. The sun was high in the sky on the cold, winter's day. She was sure it way past noon; way past time to meet with the other girl. Neru was probably pissed.

_'Who am I kidding,'_Haku thought, draping her right arm lazily over her eyes. _'She probably doesn't even remember that I exist.' _She swung her left arm close to the ground, brushing against something hard and mildly damp. She wrapped her fingers around the glass fixture, glancing briefly at the object. It was none other than the very thing that had put her in this predicament- a bottle of cleverly titled "Grand" beer.

And how appealing it was. After her eyes blurred in and out of focus, Haku noticed that she had company. None other than Meiko was passed out on the floor nearby; it was a really unflattering picture. The young woman was sprawled out, limbs spread, and one hand holding a crushed beer can in her death grip. The brunette's mouth hung open slightly, and if the lighting wasn't so poor in the room; Haku could swear she was probably drooling.

The brightly colored label was really standing out more now. She rose the bottle slowly to her waiting lips. Surely one more wouldn't make too much of a difference; she was ultimately wasted as is. She licked her dry lips before taking the first of many swigs of the alcohol. The beer was disappointingly flat, having lost its flavor long into the night before. She closed her eyes once again, taking a longer gulp, letting the bitter taste wash over her. This was her only console.

**xXxXxXxXx**

The winter night fell relatively fast on the small town. Citizens were locking their doors and closing down their businesses. The lights were on at the house when the blonde found herself standing at the front porch. She had arrived back, dreams thrashed and hopes demolished.

Neru didn't want to face anybody in that house, she didn't want to return to the so called home. She just didn't feel up to anything at all. Even though the day was just terrible, she had nowhere else to go, so she inevitably ended up back where she started.

The unkept bed in her room was calling to her. She silently pushed open the door and wedged herself inside, attempting to make as little noise as possible. If any luck remained after her ordeal, no one would notice her arrival. She made it, unnoticed, to the hallway; it was just a straight shot from there.

She made it towards the end of the hallway, paradise in sight when a noise caught her attention. She shrugged it off at first, but then it occurred again. It sounded almost like a moan, but that was silly, who would be moaning of all things. Neru rubbed her eyes, it definitely had been a long day, now she was imagining things.

The last door before her own was Miku's. She noticed the door was ajar, which was unusual because as far as she knew, Miku was still on tour. She couldn't hold back her curiosity; she peeked into the dimly lit room, unprepared for the scene before her. There was another similar moan, which Neru was absolutely sure it was now. She saw Miku, a little more than she needed to see. Miku was almost completely nude. Neru gasped, the person hovering above her, with his back facing Neru, had blonde hair. It was very messy and he wore no shirt.

Neru looked away, heart beating out of her chest. How could he? After all that happened, seeing him was the only thing she could look forward to, and he was doing those things with Miku. Miku, of all people! Neru shook her head as she took off in disbelief. She couldn't be near that room, not when her arch rival and the love of her life were at it.

She couldn't believe it or even begin to understand the severity of what she just witnessed. She had no idea that Len and Miku were so...friendly. Yes, friendly was not the right word, but Neru definitely did not want to think about what they were really doing in that room. Her phone emitted a high-pitched beep, and as if to signal a starting bell, she took off running, eventually coming to a halt at another plain, irritating, old door.

It was situations like this that she wished she wasn't so unbelievably lazy. Maybe if she had taken the initiative to clean her room and put everything away properly, she would have somewhere to run and hide away from the rest of the world, but, as it stood, her room was a mess. Empty shelves and full boxes lined the walls and cluttered the floor. Her room was out of the question and somehow; now, the idea of a bed seemed quite repulsing, for good reason.

Neru hadn't made many friends since being with her new 'family.' She wasn't even really a social person. So, why was it that even though she hadn't so much as held a conversation with more than a single person all day…yet, everyone was still pissing her off?

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Len," Neru cried, tears forming in her amber eyes, as she propped herself against the cold wooden door. Her legs were shaky and she was sure she had just felt her heart break and it hurt terribly. Even though it was impossible for a heart to physically break under such conditions, that's what she felt, the remains of love she had for the younger boy ripped and dirty, no doubt similar to the sheets on Miku's bed. The tears rolled freely as she beat the surface in front of her a few times with her fists for good measure.

To her dismay, the door opened wide, Neru all but falling in the room. She looked up through stinging eyes at the sultry figure of none other than Meiko standing before her. The brunette held a can of beer close to her as she wobbled unstably from the room, almost stepping on the broken girl.

"Hey...hey there, Neru-chan," Meiko slurred, finally taking notice of the pathetic blonde heap on the floor. Neru paid no mind, Meiko always rambled when she was drunk. She crawled through the doorway, during the brunette's rant on...whatever it was she was saying. Neru couldn't quite make out her badly pronounced words and awful hand motions.

She took a quick glance around the unfamiliar room, it was perfect. Well secluded, somewhat tidy, and most importantly...away from the problems. She went to shut the door, when Meiko threw her hand in the way. "Neru-chan," she whispered very quietly and oddly very unnerving, staring the broken girl dead in the eyes.

"What!" Neru shouted, prying Meiko's hand from the door and shutting it."Will you please just leave me the hell alone!" Neru stood arms crossed looking at the closed door. Meiko smiled and turned to walk away, clearly she wasn't going to hear anything she was willing to say.

"I was just going to warn you about Haku-chan, but suit yourself," Meiko mumbled in the quiet hallway; her words heading a warning that was far from being heard.

She locked the door before venturing further into the room. She definitely didn't want anyone coming in, especially when she was still crying. Drunken Meiko was one thing, she would forget, but she didn't need people badgering her and asking her what the problem was. _'As if anyone cared anyway,'_Neru thought, wiping away a stray tear.

It was far too quiet. This was her first time here in this particular room, granted there wasn't much to look at. A few fake plants, some chairs and tables. There was a glass window of some sorts, and she could make out some electronic equipment scattered about. There was a doorway beside the glass wall, which she steadily made her way to.

A loud clank suddenly filled the room, followed by at short rumpling noise. Neru stood perfectly still at first and then reluctantly peaked her head through the doorway in search of said clatter. What she saw was none other than the missing Haku lying on a long, leather couch, snuggled in rather cozily on her side, back towards her.

Neru stood, unmoving at first, then proceeded closer, unsure why. Apparently Haku had knocked over a beer bottle; there were plenty lying around the small room; she had almost tripped on a few. She made it just close enough to make out Haku's face underneath the messy silver-white hair.

"So this is where you've been all day," Neru said to the inattentive sleeping form. She sat carefully atop the arm of the couch, careful not to make too much movement.

Her phone beeped, a lower pitch this time, she covered it quickly and hoped it wasn't too loud. Haku remained unbothered. Neru let out the breath she was holding. She pulled the phone from its satchel, bringing it to life. Service reminders were a pain in the ass.

She intended to sit in peace and be content, fiddling with her phone, but she soon found herself staring at the older girl, making general observations. Haku slept, curled in a fetal position, limbs tucked in close to her. "Looks like you had a bad day, too," Neru spoke quietly, observing the girl more.

Haku looked like a mess, and that wasn't even being polite, she really looked like she had been through hell and back, or alcohol poisoning, either way this was Neru's conclusion. The blonde rose from her spot and perched on the floor, careful not to make noise. She could've sworn she heard something, maybe a small mutter from the other girl. She peered closely at her face; her own body slightly hovered over the older girl's.

Haku awoke, her eyes adjusting slowly, it was still bright, too much gold for it being nighttime, she determined. Her head was swimming, somewhere in its own inebriated habitat. She focused on the features of none other than Neru's shocked face. Haku involuntarily smiled; what a mind-fuck; her crush of all people with her in the same place, in the same room even. No way could that be happening…

"Eh," was the only tangible sound Neru could produce. She was stuck, caught staring, why? She still didn't know, but Haku's smile was creeping her out slightly. Next thing she knew she felt a hard tugging at the side of her head. The long fingers of Haku's right hand found itself a home buried within Neru's hair.

Neru yelped as the other girl roughly pulled the bindings of her tightly bound ponytail, her blonde locks cascading downward. Frozen on the spot, described Neru, as Haku threaded and twisted her fingers through the silky tresses. Haku was sure she was still in some crazy dream, removing her hands long enough to grab another bottle from the ground, fully intending to make this dream last.

"Your hair looks really pretty down, Neru-chan," the drunken girl slurred, twirling a strand around her finger. She finished the last gulp from the bottle; a very nice buzz replacing the emptiness. Neru stared at the bottle carefully. "Want a sip?" Haku added in a low tone.

Neru at a loss for words, she simply shook her head. She wasn't sure whether to be cautious or not worried, if Haku was the same kind of drunk as Meiko, there was nothing to fear, but she still couldn't shake the unnerving feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Haku's hand begun to travel, caressing down to her cheek. Neru flinched, but Haku persisted on stroking the smooth skin of her cheek. She looked as though she was enjoying it far too much. Neru's eyes avoided the other girl's half-lidded ruby orbs; unsure of why she was even letting the other girl touch her. She let her mind wonder; even if the touch wasn't that intimate and she was probably just humoring Haku, she couldn't help but revel in the warm touch.

In her mind; however, she couldn't help but think of a certain blonde-haired boy. Len's hand lovingly stroked her cheek; his other hand covering her own gently. His blue eyes staring, she felt, deep into her soul. Sitting up, he leaned forward slowly, their faces inching ever so closer.

"Did you know...that I _really _like you, Neru-chan?" he whispered coolly, his beautiful face mere centimeters away, lips just barely teasing hers. Neru, heart soaring at his confession, leaned in and connected them in a tender kiss, followed by another.

Len deepened their passionate kiss. It was perfect; Neru couldn't imagine a better first kiss.

The only problem being, after she first hesitantly opened her eyes, was that she was indeed imagining it. It wasn't the handsome Len currently connected to her, just Haku. Neru roughly pushed the girl away by the shoulders, her herself retreating as far away on the couch as possible. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

'_Stupid!' _Neru thought, she should have known or realized sooner. No way would Len be here right now, he certainly wouldn't taste bitter, like rotten alcohol; and he most definitely wouldn't be here confessing his love to someone like her. This meant one thing…

'_Haku just said that she liked me, and I just made out with her. Shit!' _Neru ran through head over again and again, repeatedly hitting the back of her head against the arm of the leather couch. _'Oh god, that was my first kiss…it was with her. I'm such an idiot.'_

Preoccupied with her own self-loathing, Neru had no time to notice the other girl crawling towards her, until it was too late. Haku gripped Neru's wrists tightly. She quickly found a spot; her lips fastened to the crook of the blonde's neck, kissing feverishly. Anytime she struggled against her, Haku proceeded to suck harder, while keeping a strong grasp on Neru's arms.

"Let me go, Haku!" Neru shouted, struggling more, which proved useless, for Haku had found herself comfortable straddling the poor girl's waist and upper thighs, making kicking impossible. Haku bit roughly at the soft skin of Neru's neck. "Ow, fuck!" Neru yelled, attempting another useless attempt at a punch or kick. "Please, stop," she begged after finally giving up.

Haku abided and released the unmoving girl's wrists. She remained on the girl; however, staring into her amber eyes. She waited patiently for Neru to calm down. Neru took in deep breathes; it was almost soothing, if her neck and arms didn't hurt. At least she got Haku to stop, now the question was-how would she get out of this situation?

"Get...off," Neru said, gritting her teeth as she providing more annunciation to the syllables. She gave another useless attempt at pushing off the stronger girl. "...now," she growled.

Somewhere in the far wayward corners of Haku's mind, Neru's words were repetitively heard; however, just because she heard them, definitely didn't mean she was listening. Another unpleasantly creepy smile from Haku made Neru's stomach almost churn with rage and detestation.

Haku, disinterested in the other girl's warnings, leaned forward once again. Neru stiffened at once. She could noticeably feel Haku's ragged breath upon the side of her clenched jaw. The blonde's hands were positioned against Haku's chest; ready to push-more unrelenting than last time if need be. Haku placed a chaste kiss to Neru's cheek. Neru felt her face growing hotter and her mind becoming fuzzier, if possible. The older girl led a trail of sloppy pecks to the girl's ear.

"Stop," Neru whimpered breathlessly, all while Haku led a wet trail on a continuous path across Neru's ear, her tongue creating unknown patterns. "I don't want this, you don't either...you're just really drunk...don't do things you'll regret."

"Regret?" Haku repeated, her slurred words coming out clearly, "I have no regret, Neru-chan...believe me, these are the things I've dreamt of doing to you...ever since we first met..."

"You know," Haku continued, loosening the yellow tie and pushing fabric aside to kiss Neru's collarbone, "If you really don't like it that much, you can always pretend I'm someone else...even Len if you prefer."

Neru's confused face lit up at the sound of her unrequited love's name; too bad he was still doing the deed with her rival. Haku led an eager trail down Neru's torso, whispering the sweet unheard nothings against her heaving chest as she skillfully undid the girl's buttons. Neru let her mind indulge, once again to a wonderful and romantic place.

A place where there were no famous idols like Miku to ruin her life further; a place where there were no annoying people. Sure it would empty and dull; but all she would need was a place for the two of them, just her and Len. It simultaneously appeared that there was no Haku currently ravishing her slender body, but it was once again the handsome, slender but still muscular boy she had fallen for not so long ago.

As Haku played a sweet solo with her body, her clouded mind was set on him....it was a lovely place as far as Neru was concerned. When _he_ pushed aside the fabric of her shirt and captured her nipple with vigorous energy; she almost lost it all. She moaned and gripped very tightly to his slender shoulders, her golden colored nails digging into his flesh.

Haku acknowledged the searing pain. She pulled Neru's hands away roughly, holding them securely far above the blonde's head. Her lips returned to their teasing exploration. Neru let out a lurid groan as the girl captured her small breast once again; switching between nipping deliberately and licking sensually.

As Neru's head filled to the brim with images of her beloved, the older girl, after paying homage to the girl's bosom, using her tongue, mouth, and even teeth followed an imaginary trail down the middle of Neru's flat stomach; her destination clear with her mind and body set on a straight path.

However, Haku soon found, as she reached the panting girl's bellybutton, that she would not be able to hold Neru's arms and complete her designated task at the same time.

Her blurry eyes took in the environment before continuing, in search of anything to help with her devious plot. Coming up short, she eyed the blonde's writhing form; her beautiful yet messy hair, her eyes half-lidded and mouth agape, and especially the thin layer of perspiration covering the girl. The sight alone made Haku very hot; pressure quickly formed somewhere below her abdomen.

Noting her handy work, Haku's fuzzy mind developed the solution upon noticing her purple colored tie dangling lazily from her neck. She smiled at the plan as she released her hold to pull the tie off quickly, wrapping it tightly around Neru's wrists.

Meanwhile in Neru's misinterpreted Len filled world....

He worked quickly to rid her of the confining shirt. Unsure of why he tied her hands, she didn't dwell as she felt his rather feminine hands pulled down on the waistband of her skirt, leaving her in her under shorts.

Haku sighed; she was in a hurry and this girl was wearing far too many articles of clothing. It was frustrating and she needed more alcohol pronto. She peered over the edge of the couch, on the ground lie her nearly full, undiluted salvation.

She drank greedily from the bottle, beneath her an impatient Neru moaned her crush's name. Haku considered herself really lucky; not many people would have their nonreciprocating crush writhing underneath them, even if it wasn't her name she heard. She was glad she could at least enjoy every little moment of this.

She was not interested in anything the world could offer her beyond those walls. She was exactly where she wanted to be; making her dream a reality, sort of.

Without warning, as if Neru would have heard it anyway, Haku quickly dumped the remaining alcohol on Neru's form, drenching her, the couch, and the floor. Soon after, Haku happily attached her eager lips to the girl's abdomen, sucking all remains of alcohol off. The taste was bitter and salty, if she didn't know any better, Neru actually made the unsatisfying nectar taste much better.

She ventured further down to Neru's under shorts, her tongue dipping briefly into her bellybutton. She gripped the under shorts and yanked them down. She threw them across the room, leaving the poor girl exposed. The blonde moaned with the sudden rush of air hit her bareness.

Neru hadn't quite registered the liquid being poured on her thin frame, it wasn't cold; it was actually very lukewarm; however, she did briefly snap back to the real world.

To reiterate: there was no Len between her legs in this reality; he wasn't even within fifty yards of her.

Her eyes, half-lidded, watched the older girl move further down, knowing exactly where her kisses were headed and exactly what they were about to do to her. Her body responded strongly, when Haku finally reached her waiting mound, and at this moment, when pleasure wracked her form immensely, that she decided she no longer cared. The way she saw it; if Len could have his fun, then so could she. She felt it was her way of getting even with him.

The unbelievable pleasure mixed with the strong fumes from the sake. It heated her body as if it were liquid fire and had completely soaked into her as if she were a mere sponge. It left her feeling light-headed and dizzy; drunk with anticipation, you could say.

Neru was a naive and rather simple girl; she'd never been drunk before and Haku considered the possibility that it probably wouldn't take much either...and it really didn't. Haku rightfully thought it was probably just about the only way she could show Neru how she felt and her not resist; the tie, holding her arms above her arms still, was just an afterthought; a very helpful one.

Haku gave the girl's center a good workout. She nipped and sucked at the bundle of nerves, before directing attention to her neglected opening, gently inserting and removing her tongue, after all, this was Neru's first time as far as she knew. She wanted to make it the best, even if it meant ignoring the aching sensation between her own legs.

Neru moaned loudly, thrusting her center further towards Haku's skilled ministrations. Haku pushed the girl's hips back down to the leather surface, away from her. She wanted nothing more than to make Neru hers, but she wanted to do it slowly. She wanted to be able to embellish every sense into her head, just in case the other girl realized what she was doing finally and ran away.

"Don't...stop," Neru groaned. Haku complied, finding it funny how she had told her to stop not even a few moments before. She didn't dawdle, she would give Neru her all.

She snaked back up the girl's body, her more than proficient tongue and lips replaced with the rough texture of her denim like pants as she placed herself between Neru's spread legs. Neru's flushed face was turned, buried in her right arm. Her wrists, still firmly tied together, didn't allow much movement. She whimpered little noises of delight and her eyes were clenched tightly.

Haku was sure it was the most beautiful thing she'd probably ever see in her lifetime.

She kissed sensually up the hollow of the blonde's neck, one hand massaging the girl's tiny breasts, the other reaching for her trump card, before turning the girl's face gently towards her own. Neru's barely open eyes met the ruby orbs again, fascinated, on one hand at the amount of passion the eyes reflected, on the other hand, just her staring at her with lust-filled eyes made her core ache in anticipation.

"Open up," Haku whispered huskily against her lips. Neru complied, parting her already swollen lips. Haku kissed both corners of her mouth, before turning her head away to take a small swig from the bottle. She returned, this time kissing Neru full on the mouth, the sharp liquid slipping fluidly into Neru's mouth as they deeply kissed. Haku felt the need to tease the girl by bucking her material covered hips into her center, using circular patterns with each thrust.

The liquid, amongst other things, acted fast, and made Neru's head spin with renewed fervor. And without so much as a further thought about the useless pros and cons of their..well certainly not love making...their sexual encounter, Neru stopped all resistance and handed her body over completely to her partner for the night.

"Tell me if I hurt you," Haku whispered, her hand caressing soft skin. Neru thought it strange that Haku would tell her this and not just do it. Even though it was probably an inappropriate time, Neru thought how suddenly Haku seemed like a real person; she hadn't ever given her any kind of consideration before, but all thoughts flew quickly out the window .

Haku waited for Neru to nod her head in assurance, before carefully inserting one digit in the girl's opening, then just as carefully pulling it out again. Neru moved with her, her hips moving slowly against Haku's palm, which rested against her swollen bundle of nerves. When she added another finger to the delicious torture, Neru circled her arms around Haku's neck steadying herself, melting into the girl's every curves. She felt as though she would truly burst any minute.

Haku was placing feather-like kisses along the girl's neck and collar-bone, when she felt Neru holding on to her tightly, she decided the girl could probably be trusted not to run at this point. Her unoccupied hand reached behind her neck and pulled the tie constricting Neru's hands together. She immediately buried her hands in the silver locks, pulling it harshly and more lose with every thrust.

Nearing her release, Neru pulled the other girl's lips toward her own, greedily slipping her tongue in. Haku met her with the same determination, working faster and harder to bring her to bliss. She continuously hit a spot deep within Neru, curling her fingers toward her, each time eliciting a stronger reaction until ultimately she started to feel the other girl's walls beginning to contract and convulse.

She could feel the vibrations of Neru's moaning as she kissed her fervidly; she soon found herself moaning right along with the blonde. When Neru hit her climax, holding Haku very tightly, she jerked her head back, it hit the armrest once again as she screamed out in ecstasy, every nerve in her body igniting her from the inside out. Haku felt herself finishing as well, her center pulsing and releasing all her pent up sexual energy.

Haku could feel the oncoming repercussions of giving it her all. Her hair had been nearly yanked out, there were scratches everywhere Neru could get her hands on, and even upon her climax, Neru had bit her lip roughly. The worst part: her handy work was rewarded with the fact that Neru screamed a name upon finishing, unfortunately, it was not hers.

"What..about..." Neru attempted to ask, in an attempt to catch her breath after she regained a little of herself. Her mind was still very distorted however; she couldn't form a clear thought if she tried.

"I'm good...now," Haku slurred, interrupting, but unfortunately Neru didn't hear it, due to the fact that she had physically passed out, whether it be from too much intensity, the alcohol, or from both. Haku chuckled as she grabbed Neru's skirt from the ground and pulled it back up her short legs in place, along with buttoning two of her shirt buttons back that had been spared; she couldn't seem to find their ties or even Neru's under shorts.

She lay back down beside her crush, pulling her body into her own. She didn't realize it, but she was drained as well. She closed her eyes, listening to the soothing sounds of Neru's deep breathing. She knew that the fantasy wouldn't last much longer, so she wrapped her arms loosely around the girl and fell into a deep sleep where she knew Neru could stay in her arms forever.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Neru awoke sometime later, not much time had passed. The first thing that registered was that her head was absolutely killing her, and pounding very nosily. Her vision was blurry and in the dark room she could not make out much of anything. She felt gross, she was sweaty, and sticky, and she kind of hurt all over. She reached up to rub her temples and make sense out of things when she realized she couldn't move her arms.

She felt around, surprised when she felt the soft flesh of another person. Upon closer inspection, she could feel the person's breath on her neck and arm around her waist. She panicked and threw the offending arm off of her and all but jumped from the couch she was on. She squinted in the darkness to see who the other presence was.

As soon as she saw that it had been Haku all along, she suddenly felt very sick to her stomach. She noticed many things wrong all at once. She was just sleeping on a couch with Haku of all people, her whole body ached and...

_'Where is my underwear?' _she frantically asked herself. Then the images came flooding back to her. Earlier events started to replay in her head. The disappointment she had felt early that day when she found out there was no longer a recording studio, when she got home and saw Len in bed with Miku, coming into the room. She stopped there, mortified by what she had done next and who she had done it with, in that very room, on that very couch, with her...

Neru screamed in disbelief as she ran from the room, finding her under shorts and phone close to the door. She slammed the door shut, standing in the hallway. She took in deep breaths, surely she was just imagining everything, but she found every time she closed her eyes, images of hers and, dare she think it, Haku's sexual conquests came to mind. She hit the back of her head repeatedly against the door; she felt very sick to her stomach; she needed a cool drink, she decided.

After finding a place to put back on the article of clothing she was missing-she didn't need questions asked if she ran into someone-and retrieving water to drink in the kitchen and at least consuming her body weight in it, she had basically convinced herself that all the previous events, after entering_ that _room, was just a silly nightmare.

She paced quickly through the hallway once more, tightly holding the glass, ignoring previous events and heading to her room. Just as she was about to pass Miku's room, she heard voices-one belonged to her rival, the other a bubbly tone only belonging to one annoying girl.

"I'm just going to get us drinks," the young girl laughed, speaking to someone in the room. Seeming as it was Miku's room, Neru determined that Miku and Rin were probably spending time together. Nothing new there, they were pretty much attached at the hips. "I'll be right back, promise," Rin added sweetly at Miku's protests for her to come back to bed with her. The bouncy girl hurried out the door, roughly bumping into Neru in the process.

"Ooh, sorry," Rin said, "I wasn't looking where I was go-, oh...hi." Neru didn't respond; she just blinked. She was beyond aggravated. She couldn't stand the big dorky grin plastered on Rin's face. Why was she so freaking happy anyway, not when life sucked as much as it did.

Some scuffle was heard inside the room, a few moments later, Miku, herself, emerged having heard the commotion in the hall. Neru suddenly was irate, oh how she wanted to just smack Miku silly; to top it off she was wearing an equally as annoying smile. Why was everyone so happy, especially with everything happening!?

"Have you been drinking?" Rin asked with disgust. She waved her had in the air as if to make a point. Neru glared angrily at the wretched girl for bringing back all the temporarily suppressed memories. She unintentionally released the floodgates of hatred and anger; all summed up by an eye roll from Neru.

"Why are _you _so cheery?" Neru intentionally growled in response to the girl's question. Rin made an offended face. She never cared for Neru's attitude towards her. With a noticeable 'humph,' Rin insisted she would be back and wondered off in the direction of the kitchen, leaving Neru to stand awkwardly in the hallway with Miku-the worst, most despicable person in the world.

"Sorry about that," Miku replied earnestly, putting her hands up in self-defense, "Ooh, and she was in such a good mood earlier." Miku looked worried and if Neru didn't know any differently, she would have guessed something strange by the way she was staring after the girl. "Say, have you seen Len-kun and Kaito-nii anywhere, from what Rin said, they left and haven't come back, yet."

"Wait," Neru replied bitterly, something seemed wrong in her head, she looked at Miku's concerned expression, "Wasn't Len with you earlier," she glanced into the room as if to make a point, "In there." Neru was enraged, the girl had spent all day with him, how could she not know where he was? And then she got her answer.

"No, Rin and I have been there since about late afternoon...catching up," Miku said, blushing brightly at the memories of what happened earlier about ten feet from where they were standing. "I haven't seen Len-kun at all today."

Neru looked as though someone had just smacked her in the face. Miku, as confused as ever, quickly excused herself to help Rin in the kitchen. Neru, her knuckles white from gripping the glass very tightly the whole time, turned in time to observe, from her position in the hallway, a very clear view of Miku hugging Rin from behind, giving her a quick kiss, saying something unreadable, and Rin swatting at her playfully.

Neru began to put the pieces together, her throat constricted, her teeth were clenched very tightly, her stomach churned at the mere thought. It couldn't be...

It hadn't been Len when she walked by that room earlier, _it was Rin_. They looked so much alike, but she should have known. Maybe if she had glanced just a second more, she would noticed the slight differences in the twins. But she didn't, and now what? She ran off for no reason very angry. She ran into that room, which virtually led her to having sex with the last person that she expected.

Finally, she chucked the unwanted glass to the ground in her final fit of rage and animosity. It crushed to big pieces across the carpet and made a noise that no one seemed to notice. She ran to her room in tears, not that anyone would care. She locked herself in.

That night at the house, a lot of noises, akin to something being thrown, were heard around the house and long after everyone had went to bed, Neru was still hitting her pillow and wishing she wasn't the unluckiest person in the world.

Her only console was that maybe, by some slim possibility, Haku would be too drunk to remember the night they shared. She could only hope.

This was the worst day of her life.

The End.

**A/N: So, there you go. You guys like? Told you this one wasn't all fluff and rainbows. Murphy's Law...and Haku had their ways with Neru. I hope you guys know that Neru was very drunk and a lightweight, I'm sure she wouldn't let Haku near her otherwise.**

**Once again, I took popular elements from different sources: songs, Hatsune Mix!, Chibi Miku, general Vocaloid facts:**

**The girl mentioned at the beginning (the new one Meiko is bringing in) will soon star in another story of mine. The sister story to this one. I'm not going to tell you who, but I'll give a hint: **_**She's an UTAU with drill hair! **_**That's all you get, but it's pretty obvious. ***_**Cough**_**Teto**_**cough**_*****

**Number one princess of the world is from World is Mine referring to Miku. The address 102 are my favorite Vocaloids 01-Miku and 02-Rin, and B.R.S. Avenue. Black Rock Shooter, I had to do it.** **Haku's song**_** Tsumane **_**inspired me greatly, Neru sings in the song, too, but I cannot understand a word she says...**

**Neru's extremely lazy and unmotivated and in Chibi Miku, most youtube videos, and Neru's wiki page, it's stated that she has a big time crush on Len. Haku is drunk...like all the time. She's kinda sluggish, too. I called her alcohol Grand beer from a picture I've seen. **

**If you've ever seen a picture of Len with his hair down, he and Rin pretty much have the same length hair and of course, it's the same color. They are both thin because they're still growing so I would think at a quick glance of blonde hair and a thin frame, the two could be mistaken, Neru just didn't get enough time to look due to her embarrassment. Hell, when I first got into Vocaloid, I'd always get the two backwards.**

**A Kaito x Len side-story is still an option, but I finished this and wanted to post it up as soon as possible. I had very few people who wanted a story for them, though. Let me know if you think they deserve some loving.**

**Got any questions, just ask, till next time... A big thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, favorited, etc and AshtonRena, my sister, for helping. A sister story will be making its debut soon, but there will only be one main couple (try and guess) and hints of others. Till next time guys, much love...**


End file.
